


Chuck And Wilson: A Cast Away Slash Fic

by MorphoFan



Category: Cast Away (2000)
Genre: Crack Relationships, M/M, Parody, So Wrong It's Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-02
Updated: 2001-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphoFan/pseuds/MorphoFan
Summary: Cast Away (2000) slash fic. Chuck/Wilson. I'm so sorry. Originally written in 2001.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear God, I thought this piece was lost forever, but alas, I found it. I wrote this in February of 2001. It was mostly on a dare, that came from a chat in which we were challenging each other to the most unlikely, bizarre, or just plain Weird pairings we could come up with. The movie, 'Cast Away' with Tom Hanks had come out a month or so before. So for your reading enjoyment... I present what I HOPE is the only existing slash fic between a human being and a volleyball....

"WILSOOOOOON!"

(No, oh my God no, this can't be real. He's gone. He's GONE...!)

Gasping, Chuck flopped back onto the raft like a freshly-landed bluefish,   
rolling onto his back. Like a freshly-landed bluefish, he felt as if he would   
lose the meager contents of his stomach onto the deck of his battered craft.   
Well, it wouldn't really land on the deck. It would probably fall through the   
gaping slots between the logs, and land in the water....

"Wilsoooonnn.... I'm sorry!!!"

Chuck lay in the sun and sobbed, the salt of his tears mixing with the salt   
on his face from the sea. The sea that had carried away his only companion of   
the last four-plus-odd-months years. Wilson was gone. His beloved little   
friend, the only being he had in the world, was gone.

"Oh Wilsoooooonnnnn!"

{SPOOOSH!}

With a start, Chuck spluttered, shaking the droplets of whale-spray out of   
his face. Groggily he sat up and looked around. What the hell had happened?   
He glanced around apprehensively, and froze as his eyes settled upon a shadow   
thrown across the raft. A tall shadow, with an unmistakable round top.

"Wilson? WILSON!"

Gleefully the castaway scrambled to the bow and collected his round,   
weather-beaten, bloody-faced friend from his perch. He cradled the battered   
ball in his arms, falling onto his back from sheer relief. It had been a   
dream. Just a terrible dream.

"Oh Wilson.... I thought I had lost you...."

He gazed into that half-washed-off rusty brown face, tracing the simple   
features. Actually that should be retracing, since he was the one who traced   
them there in the first place back when he... never mind.

Tenderly he lifted Wilson to his face, and kissed the flat,   
leather-and-dead-fish-scented mouth. He nuzzled the scraggly crop of hair   
that sprouted from the rounded dome of Wilson's scalp, smiling as he fondly   
remember styling the rough strands so many months ago.

"Trust me!" he had said, reassuringly, when Wilson balked at his suggestion.   
"It'll make you look much younger. Just think of all those 'before and after'   
pictures from the hair club for men!"

Wilson had murmured a dirty joke about hairy balls, and the two of them had   
laughed together until late into the night.

Back in the present, Chuck held Wilson to his chest, letting the beating of   
his heart bond the two of them together. He started to move his round comrade   
lower and paused, uncertain. He gazed down, and turned the flat face upward   
to gaze evenly into Wilson's eyes.

"I don't... I mean, if you aren't ready to...." Chuck's eyes suddenly   
widened. "Oh my God, you're underage! I didn't even think.... Christ, you're   
barely five years old, what kind of a sick fuck am I, to even consider...."

"....."

The castaway stared. "What did you say?"

"….!"

For a moment, there was silence. Then loud male laughter echoed over the   
waves.

"…..?"

Practically weeping with mirth, Chuck took a moment to catch his breath.   
"Sorry, Wilson, I'm sorry. You just caught me off-guard. I had no idea they   
kept volleyballs in storage for so long before shipping." 

"….. , ……? ……!"

"I love you too, buddy." The man leaned forward and placed a sweet, chaste   
kiss on the smooth forehead. Then, with a shy smile, he edged Wilson lower,   
still holding the rough leather tight to his skin.

"So, you're OK with us... you know... doing... that?"

The silent, salacious grin on his beloved one's face spoke volumes, and Chuck   
smiled. Pulse quickening, he gently rolled Wilson down his body. The   
coolness of the leather against his hot, sunburned belly made his groin ache   
with need. With renewed passion, he scraped the warm white skin up and down   
his body. 

He reached one hand down, deftly peeling the breechcloth from his loins. Then   
he turned Wilson, and used the spiky, scratchy hair to gently tease the dark   
curls just above his manhood. He closed his eyes in rapture, his body   
beginning to undulate with a rhythm far stronger than the most powerful ocean   
storm.

Somehow he managed to maintain control over his control long enough to poke a   
finger into Wilson's mouth. The rotting leather gave way easily, and Chuck   
worked quickly to enlarge the opening. When the round orifice was large   
enough, he lowered Wilson onto his throbbing cock with a sigh. 

"Oh... yes... oh... yes... yes! Yes! YES! YES!!!!"

"….! …..! ……! ………!!!!!!!!!!"

They came together, Chuck's hoarse voice in harmony with Wilson's silent one.   
The whale watching from a few feet away was moved to tears by the beauty of   
their union. During their intercourse, three ships, four helicopters and a   
kid on a jet ski passed within 50 feet of the tiny raft, but Wilson and Chuck   
had eyes only for each other.....

The End. Thank God.


End file.
